casual_vacancyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DarkArtsProdigy
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Casual Vacancy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Re: Welcome Thanks! I'm very excited about The Casual Vacancy and am looking forward to reading it when it comes out on Thursday. Hopefully this wiki will pick up some more visitors once it is released. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:21, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Admins I think Professor Tofty would make a good admin, if he(?) is willing. I hope my Krystal Weedon page is all right; I don't think it gives away too much to those who haven't read the novel. I've also used it to create a "Teenagers" category which I think will be needed when pages on Stuart Wall and the rest are created. -- RobertATfm (talk) 01:57, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, he, and yes I am willing, though I don't know how much of a time commitment I can make. I also probably won't be very active for the next couple of days or so, not until I've finished reading the novel. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:46, October 3, 2012 (UTC) This Wiki's favicon One problem with this wiki (these being early days yet) is that it has the default Wikia favicon, thus nothing to distinguish its tabs from those of other wikis (and there are plenty) which are still using this default. I've designed what I think is a suitable favicon, but not surprisingly I don't have permission to overwrite the existing one, so I've uploaded it as "File:new-favicon.ico". Have a look at it and see what you think. -- RobertATfm (talk) 04:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin rights Are you still around? It would be good to have some proper adminship for this wiki without having to wait through the tedious Wikia adoption process and I would like to be an admin, as posted above. ProfessorTofty (talk) 18:43, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :I would also like to request adminship. I couldn't do so previously because I was already in the process of adopting another wiki (a process which, from request to grant, took just ten or so hours short of a fortnight -- as alluded to above by ProfessorTofty, "yea though the mills of Wikia grind fine, yet do they grind exceeding slow"). That's complete now, so I'm free to make the request. :If you want to check on my previous adminship, I'm an admin on Doom, Chex Quest, FastMail (I regard that one as my "home" Wikia), His Dark Materials, and most recently World of Cars where I'm also a bureaucrat. :And I also support ProfessorTofty's adminship request. -- RobertATfm (talk) 17:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm beginning to get the general impression that this user isn't around anymore. ProfessorTofty (talk) 15:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, the shows that although DarkArtsProdigy doesn't seem to be taking an interest in this wiki any longer (last edit 23 September), s/he is still logging in (last time only two hours ago as I type). If DarkArtsProdigy is truly losing interest in this wiki, then at least one of us needs to be promoted to Bureaucrat so that more Admins can be promoted should the need arise. Certainly at least one of us (preferably both) should be promoted to Admin, so as to deal with issues such as installing that favicon I uploaded. — RobertATfm (talk) 01:51, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::And what makes this situation a real pain is, even if this wiki is up for adoption in about a month's time, neither of us are eligible because we've both been made admins on other wikis within the past week. Maybe Aequus156 should put in an adoption request. :-) -- RobertATfm (talk) 00:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Please take action! I know from the that you're logging-in fairly regularly, even though you haven't edited since September. So you must be getting notified of these messages, and pesumably reading them. It surely can't be long before this wiki gets noticed, and the spammers and vandals start arriving; when that happens, this wiki is going to need an active admin, preferably more than one (in different time zones if possible) so that problems are dealt with swiftly. Both I and the Professor have plenty of admin experience on other wikis (though we have different styles), and I am in Britain and if I recall correctly he's somewhere in Canada. In the meantime there are things which need to be tackled now: * On the Main Page is a date in American format. This needs to be changed; because of their ambiguity, neither American nor European date formats are suitable for use on a web page which has worldwide readership. If a numeric date format must be used, the only suitable one is International; it's probably better to use a format which spells out months. * Somebody needs to install the favicon I uploaded three weeks ago. * The navigation bar at the top of the page needs to be updated; the Characters dropdown is still only showing Barry Fairbrother, despite the fact that a lot of other character pages have been created. It should at the minimum be populated with all the links from the Characters page, including the red ones as those won't remain red for very long. Please, promote one or both of us. As I already said, if you're not going to be active on this wiki then one or both of us should be Bureaucrats (you need not be concerned about one of us revoking your own Bureaucrat status; only you, and the Wikia staff and the VSTF, can do that). -- RobertATfm (talk) 22:06, October 23, 2012 (UTC)